Cloudstar's wish
by Xx-Cloudstar-xX
Summary: My oc cloudstar and her story. She is a descendant of the great cloudstar who led skyclan from the forest. All the characters are my own making (some names are the same, credit to erin hunter!)
1. the real story

So before i begin the actual fanfic, i'm gonna tell you the REAL story.

When i was in about fifth grade, my friend misty got me into the warriors series. she had me join a game called Freerealms. In that game she had a guild called oakclan. and she was the leader, whitestar. I joined, and my default username was emily cloudear. in that game people usually made the first syllable of the last name the beggining of the warrior name. therefore i was dubbed cloudear. After a while, i left and made my own clan. Skyclan. I became cloudstar, thCloudstar's wish. The real i never planned to. I loved that game so much, but my mom made me leave it because i could talk to people i didnt know. i was literally crushed.(im an emotional person ok?) Then came sixth grade and outdoor ed(it was horrible btw, no camping or anything, rained the whole time and we slept on a church floor) and my friends and i made up four clans, sunclan, skyclan, oceancla, and oakclan. sunclan and oceanclan had no members, they were props basically. i was leader of skyclan and misty was of oakclan. all my friends were with me origionally but left me for oakclan because they wanted more violence. the only person that didnt leave me was my best friend, Mik (aka redclaw). That hurt. A lot. Anyway, after all that ended i went thru middle school and blah blah and then, finally joined Kingdoms at War. i joined wildcatclan and then...here i am.


	2. prologue

It was late leaf-fall on the misty moor, and a lone figure emerged from the mist, looking down at the gorge from the skyrock.

"Skyclan faces a great danger," says the cat, who is now revealed to be a grey tom with white spots.

"Nothing lasts forever, and this clan will face much more in future," He says. And at those words a second cat emerges from the mist, this one a she-cat, dappled as if she were lying under a tree in greenleaf.

"My time here is done," she says,"The next great leader comes in three days, she is of the few descendants of you, Cloudstar"

"indeed," says Cloudstar "She is destined to fail many times, but one day save the clan that will crumble under her paws. Leafstar, my time is over as well. Guide her pawsteps, and help her to be strong."

At this, Leafstar nods.

"fair journeys, Cloudstar. Starclan will miss you."

"Farewell, Leafstar"

Cloudstar fades away, Leaving Leafstar staring at the spot he last stood. she then looks torward the forest across the moor, where three mewling kits have just been born.

"Good luck, young kit, and may you find strength to protect my clan."


	3. Chapter 1

Cloudkit could sense that there were other cats around her, there was much mewling and a warm, delicious scent very nearby. She crawled torward the scent, coming abruptly into contact with her mothers belly. She could feel two other cats next to her, but she couldn't see them. Her curiosity winning over her, she opened her eyes for the first time.

The nursery was a pleasant, softly lit den. It was dappled by the leaves that made up the walls and roof. Cloudkit looked around, blue eyes wide, then her gaze fell upon her mother's face, lit up with affection and joy.

"cloudkit! You've opened your eyes! The fastest to do it yet!" She said. "Oakheart, look! Cloudkit has opened her eyes!" She was looking out of the den.

Cloudkit turned to look out as well. She saw a Brown and orange tom staring back at her, his face lit with exitement. At his paws was a Reddish kit with silvery paws.

"oh im so glad whitestar let you come! How did you convince Treestar?" said cloudkit's mother.

"oh, i snuck out, riverbreeze," Chuckled Oakheart, "what is the other kits name?"

"Oakkit, after you," said Riverbreeze happily.

"how wonderful!" said Oakheart, "i hope she opens her eyes soon"

Cloudkit, at this point, had tuned the two out and was looking curiously at the kit at oakhearts paws. The tom was looking at her with exitement and curiosity. cloudkit tilted her head, and the tom smiled slightly and walked forward.

"hi cloudkit! Im silverkit, your brother!" he said.

Cloudkit stared at him in surprise, "r...really?" she squeaked, and at that word everyone stared at her in shock. The silence lasted for a minute, the Riverbreeze squealed in delight.

"Her first word!" she said enthusiastically.

Cloudkit stared at her, not understanding what was so special about it.

"But can't all kits talk from the moment they are born?" she asked.

Everyone stared at her again, and silverkit spoke up "She's smart! i like her!"

THAT broke the silence, suddenly everyone was laughing. Frightened by the sudden blast of sound, Cloudkit backed up. Right into oakkit.

"Hey! Watch it!" squeaked oakkit, and cloudkit turned, abruptly coming face to face with Oakkit, whos eyes were open and seemed to glow softly.

"sorry...," said cloudkit, "the noise scared me!"

Oakheart then spoke up "would you look at that! oakkit opened her eyes!" he said, "look at that!" and with those words everyone started looking at oakkit, commenting on how her eyes seemed to glow.


	4. Chapter 2

[Authors note: i actually do have an older brother(4 years older) but no sister, though i have always wanted one.]

It has been two moons since Cloudkit and Oakkit were born, and six since silverkit was born.

Cloudkit awoke on the morning she turned two moons old to a restless prodding on her side. When she opened her eyes, she saw her best friend, goldenkit leaning over her. goldenkit was only a few days younger than her.

"wake UP cloudkit!" she said, silverkits apprentice ceremony is in a few minutes! oakkit, riverbreeze, and silverkit are already outside!" she squeaked.

"all right...im...im up," mumbled cloudkit, "gimme a..." she yawned widely"...sec."

Goldenkit was hopping up and down with exitement. cloudkit shot her a repressive look and got to her paws, stretching. Then she looked at goldenkit.

"will you calm down?" said cloudkit, not paying attention to her feet as she walked out of the nursery, consequently tripping and doing a somersault out of the den, running into whitepaw. whitepaw turned, hissing, and swiped at cloudkit, claws unsheathed.

Cloudkit quickly ducked and leaped onto whitepaw's head, biting down hard on his ear.

"OW! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF RABBIT DUNG!" Howled whitepaw, shaking his head wildly. cloudkit held fast and waited for him to stop before she leaped off of his head.

"why did you attack me?" asked cloudkit angrily, she didnt notice that most of the clan was staring at her in shock, many whispering about how brave she was to attack whitepaw.(whitepaw is like thistleclaw, eeeviiiillll) Whitepaw glared at her, flexing his claws.

"you tackled me! what was i supposed to do you little rat!?" he growled, HE noticed the cats talking.

"i didnt tackle you! i tripped! then you go at me with your claws out!" Squeaked cloudkit indignantly.

"No i didn't! right volepaw?" said whitepaw to the cat next to him.

"well...you DID have your claws out," said volepaw timidly. whitepaw glared at him

"ill get YOU later," he hissed so only volepaw and Cloudkit could hear.

Whitestar coughed, and cloudkit looked up. only now did she see that most of the clan was staring at her and whitepaw. whitestar looked impatient. Embarrased, cloudkit felt her pelt grow hot and she slouched over to oakkit and sat down next to her.

"Now that cloudkit and whitepaw have decided to act their age," said whitestar in irritation,"it is time for some of our kits to be apprenticed. Silverkit, bramblekit, and bluekit. come forward."

the three kits walked forward, silverkit shot an exited look back at his mother. the three kits lined up and looked expectantly at whitestar.

"Bluekit, you will now be known as bluepaw, you will be mentored by brackenfoot. Bramblekit, you will now be known as bramblepaw, you will be mentored by spottedlog. Silverkit," at his name silverkit sat very straight, "you will now be known as silverpaw. you will be mentored by hollowpelt." said whitestar.

"BLUEPAW, BRAMBLEPAW, SILVERPAW! BLUEPAW, BRAMBLEPAW, SILVERPAW!" Yowled all of the cats. Cloudkit yowled her brothers name with all her might.


	5. Chapter 3

[It has been 5.9 moons since cloudkits birth.]

"ATTACK!"

The terrified yowl broke the silent night air. Cloudkit woke with a jolt. A dark sillhouette loomed over her, and an acrid scent washed over her. With a screech, she leaped onto the stranger. The yowling of fighting cats outside mingled with the younger kits terrified yowls and Cloudkits infuriated ones. cloudkit ripped at the strange cat and raked her razor sharp claws across the cats left eye.

"AAAAGHHHH YOU MANGY OAKCLAN FILTH!" Shrieked the attacker, who turned out to be a tom.

" GET OUT OF OUR CAMP!" Yowled Cloudkit, ripping at the toms ears now.

The tom ran out of the nursery, and Cloudkit could see the many cats battling. she could tell one of the sides was definitely losing, but she couldnt tell which.

"GET OUT OF MY CAMP WAVEPELT!" Shrieked whitestar

"NEVER! OCEANCLAN WILL NEVER SURRENDER" Yowled wavepelt.

Cloudkit dug her claws into her attacker oncemore,"OCEANCLAN RETREAT!" the tom yowled, throwing her off at last.

About fifteen cats turned tail and ran, full pelt, out of the camp, heading torward the ocean. Cloudkit stood, panting and stared after them, the nearly full moon lit the camp very well and she saw her attacker leading the other oceanclan cats away.

Cloudkit groaned, and licked her paw, which had a nasty cut on it. Heartfur, a young warrior, walked over to cloudkit.

"come along, kit. you're hurt! lets have blossompelt fix you up," she said, and led cloudkit to the medcat den.

Blossompelt put some goldenrod and marigold on cloudkits paw, along with some cobwebs, then sent her to bed.

The next morning, Cloudkit walked out of the medicine cat den to whitestar's yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the nursery, gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" she yowled.

Cloudkit and oakkit walked over to the highrock. Whitestar motioned for them to come forward.

"Cloudkit, oakkit, it is time for you to be apprenticed." she said. "Oakkit, you will now be known as oakpaw. Ambersong, you will mentor her. Cloudkit, you will now be known as Cloudpaw. I will mentor you."


	6. Chapter 4

Cloudpaw stared at whitestar in delight. The appretice of the clan leader? What an honor! whitestar dismissed the clan and hopped down to cloudpaw.

"Cloudpaw, did you know that cat you attacked was Brineclaw, the oceanclan deputy?" she asked.

"Really?! he WAS?" said cloudpaw in surprise.

"yes, he was. i wanted to mentor you for a reason, you have showed promise."

"wow...thank you, whitestar!"

Cloudpaw then went to join her sister at the fresh kill pile.

"what did whitestar say to you?" asked oakpaw.

"she told me that the cat i attacked last night was brineclaw, the oceanclan deputy," answered cloudpaw. oakpaw stared at her in disbelief, amber eyes seeming to glow.

"no way," she said.

"its true, honest" said cloudpaw "anyway come on, we are supposed to see the territory now."

The two cats joined their mentors at the camp entrance and headed off to check out the borders. Cloudpaw ran ahead most of the time.

"Cloudpaw! get back here!" called whitestar.

Cloudpaw raced back to whitestar, "sorry, the field is so interesting!"

The four cats walked the borders, after passing the oceanclan border, they entered the huge field cloudpaw had run into.

Cloudpaw trotted along beside whitestar, listening intently. then, suddenly, she found herself falling. cloudpaw scrabbled at the walls of the hole she had fallen in, "Help me!" she called, but it seemed that the three cats had continued on, not noticing her absence.

Cloudpaw tried everything, she climbed but the dirt was too loose. she tried to dig but it kept caving in. she tried yowling for help but no one came. eventually, her pelt covered in dirt, cloudpaw finally gave up and lay down.

After a long while, a voice woke cloudpaw up. She looked out of the hole, but saw nothing.

"hello?" she croaked.

No answer.

Cloudpaw fell asleep again and was reawoken again by the rain that had begun to fall. She looked up, bad idea. her eyes were immediately pelted by the falling drops. she squealed in shock.

"wha? whos there!?" said an unmistakably male voice

cloudpaw suddenly started yowling with all her might, "HELP ME PLEASE! IM STUCK IN A HOLE! PLEASE!"

Suddenly a face appeared in the opening of the hole. "Stop youre yowling, i hear you," said the tom leaning over her.

"who are you?" said cloudpaw

the cat laughed softly. "dont you want some help?"

Cloudpaw nodded.

"jump, cat," said the stranger.

"what?"

"_Jump,"_

Cloudpaw did. she easily cleared the hole walls. This irritated her, she couldnt believe she hadnt thought of it. She looked at the tom, who was staring at her in shock.

"what?" asked cloudpaw.

"you...you shouldnt have been able to clear that. No skyclan cat has been able to clear that without help since...since," the cat stuttured.

"since...?" prompted cloudpaw.

"since the great leader, cloudstar. who led skyclan here from the forest far away..."

Cloudstar stared at the tom. who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"the only way you could do that would be if you were a descendant of cloudstar!" said the tom.

Cloudpaw snorted, "yeah, and rabbits will fly."


	7. Chapter 5

"No! im serious!" said the tom

"There is absolutely no way i could be cloudstar's descendant. okay? now i need to get back to my clan," said cloudpaw.

The tom merely looked at her sadly, "very well cloudpaw...i guess i'll se you at the gathering," he said, and padded off. leaving cloudpaw staring after him in utter confusion.

cloudpaw shook her head and started walking torwards camp, stopping to clean the dirt from her pelt.

When cloudpaw entered camp, she was immediately tackled by goldenkit and oakpaw.

"what happened? where were you? we looked for you but you had dissapeared!" said goldenkit and oakpaw together, fighting over who talked.

"i fell...Stop fighting you mouse-brains!" they stopped. "i fell down a hole on the skyclan border. some skyclan cat helped me out of it." said cloudpaw

Cloudpaw shook her head and walked torward the leaders den, then poked her head in.

"Whitestar?" she said

"cloudpaw! where were you?" said whitestar, and cloudpaw told her.

"very well...anyway i wanted to take you to the gathering tonight. go get some fresh kill and eat, then we will leave," she said.

"okay," said cloudpaw, and she padded off.

As soon as she was done, whitestar called all the cats that would attend the gathering to her. the attending cats then followed her out of camp and torwards the little clearing where the gatherings were held. (skyclan's skyrock had become too small for four clans long ago)Cloudpaw seated herself next to oakpaw.

The gathering went smoothly, no mention of oceanclan's attack the previous moon, although when cloudpaw's name was announce, she noticed brineclaw give her an evil glare, one of his eyes was totally destroyed. It was now halfay through skyclans speech, she suddenly recongized the leader.

It was the cat that helped her out of the hole!

Cloudpaw stared at treestar in amazement, and she got an aknowledging dip of treestars head in return.

"wow! you know treestar?" said a voice very close to cloudpaw. she jumped.

"wha? yes, who are you?" she asked, looking at the reddish she cat that had addressed her.

"I'm redpaw," said the she-cat proudly, "and this is my first gathering, how did you meet treestar?"

"i..uh...fell in a hole...and he helped me get out. I'm cloudpaw," answered cloudpaw.

"Cloudpaw? THE cloudpaw? treestar told us that he had found a descendant of the great cloudstar! i never thought... why are you in oakclan?" she said, puzzled.

"uh...im half-clan. my father is in skyclan,"

Redpaws eyes widened, "really? who?"

"i dont think i should tell you...," said cloudpaw, remembering how oakheart had said that he snuck out.

redpaw's ears drooped, "allright then...i hope we can be friends! ill see you next gathering," she said, and padded off.

Cloudpaw looked around, the clans were filing out. she quickly joined oakclan and headed back to camp with them, on the way she told oakpaw what had happened.

"Wait, you never told me that treestar said you were a descendant of cloudstar! that means i am, too!" exclaimed oakpaw.

"yes but shh! if the clan finds out, they might kick us out, they barely accept us as it is!" said cloudpaw warningly.

"oh," said oakpaw. and they walked to camp in silence.

[six moons later]

Cloudpaw and redpaw were now best friends. and it was time for cloudpaws warrior assessment.

Cloudpaw crouched low in the underbrush, eyes fixed on a fairly large mouse. Cloudpaw slowly crept forward...waited, and suddenly pounced, killing the mouse with a swift bite to the neck.

"Exellent work, cloudpaw," said whitestar.

"thanks," said cloudpaw, picking up the mouse. it was her fourth, and it was time to take the fk back to camp.

When they got back to camp, they found heartpelt giving a speech. when she saw whitestar, she immediately leaped down and ran torward whitestar.

"whitestar," she panted, "oceanclan is planning another attack!we must attack first,"

whitestar immediately went into leader-mode, "right!" she jumped onto highrock, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" she called.

"oakpaw, cloudpaw, come forward," she said. (btw, i forgot to add it, but whitepaw is now whitewind)

The two padded forward.

"Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?" she asked,

"i do," said oakpaw.

"ambersong, had oakpaw earned warriorship?"

"she has," said ambersong.

"then by the powers of starclan, i give you your warrior name, oakpaw, from now on you shall be known as oakglow, after your luminescent eyes. oakclan honors your steady mind and sharp claw."

Whitestar turned to cloudpaw.

"cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?"

"i do,"

"then by the power of starclan, i give you your warrior name. from now on you shall be known as cloudear, oakclan honors your quick wit and fearless loyalty."


	8. Chapter 6

Note: I am writing this on my tablet, so many punctual errors will occur, as well as many spaces being replaced with b, c, or, v.) Also, goldenkit has been apprenticed.

Cloudear purred in joy, she knew she had to sit vigil that night. She and oakglow got some fresh kill and ate before they sat for their vigil.

Later that night: approx moonhigh: Cloudear stared, unseeing, torward the camp entrance. Oakglow sat beside her, only she was looking around and at the stars.

Staring at the camp entrance, suddenly cloudear spotted a dark mass advancing torwards her. Immediately, she shot to her feet, growling.

Then, the mass broke apart, yowling in alarm, cloudear was bowled over by the first cat to enter the clearing, it was brineclaw.

Through the yowling of surprised and angry cats, a kits shrill mewl pierced the air, auickly followed by an oceanclan cats yowl.,

" I got her!"

Cloudear suddenly found herself thrown aside, onto somethijng warm and moist. As the intruding cats fled, cloudear stared in horror at what she was laying on. It was heartpelt, the cat who had been planning the attack on oceanclan!

"CLOUDEAR! How COULD you ?!" Ahrieked a voice in cloudears ear.

"I didn't...brinepelt..he pushed me-" but the cat cut her off with a loud yowl.

"MURDERER! You're a MURDERER!", then another yowl, this from the nursery,

"BLUEKIT IS MISSING BLUEKIT!"

Cloudear immediately ran out of camp, oakglow hot on her paws, They were headed for the oceanclan camp. They had to save bluekit!


End file.
